cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goonies
|date = December 17, 2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=95817 |termin = |link2 = |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |members = |formermembertitle = The Sloth (Protector) |formermembers = Blood For Friends |formermembertitle2 = The Goonies (Protectorate) |formermembers2 = Paragon United Republic of Nations Balls of Steel Callisto Pesarus Organization XIII |defunct = yes }} The Goonies was a protectorate bloc formed by the signatories of the Blood For Friends bloc. It was announced on December 17, 2010. Background: The Goonies is a protectorate bloc protected by Blood For Friends. Preamble: In order to promote growth, protection, and furthered communication between all members, we hereby enter into this treaty of Optional Defense/Aggression and Protection. Article I: Sovereignty: This pact does not in any way, shape or form infringe upon the sovereignty of any member alliances. Article II: Peace, Respect, and Friendship : All signatories to agree to conduct themselves in both public and private with due respect to one another. They agree not to declare, for any reason, any form of war on another member. We agree to never publically denounce any other member of this bloc, and to voice any disagreements in private and in a respectful manner. III. Protection and Defense: In the event of a military attack on any member of this bloc, all members are encouraged, but not required, to respond with military force. This excludes members of BFF, whom are bound by the content of this treaty to defend any member under attack. IV. Optional Aggression : All signatories have the right, but are not required, to enter an aggressive war alongside any other member of this bloc. This extends to the BFF members responsible for the overall protection of members. V. Aid and Assistance: Sloth(BFF) will provide monetary assistance to any member in need when and if it is required. Sloth will also provide learning materials and other forms of support for any member upon request or when plainly necessary. VI. War and Treaties: Signatory protectorates will inform a senior government official from any of the Sloth alliances at least 48 hours before going on the offensive in any war. No war shall be declared without consent from Sloth as a whole. If any protectorate member wishes to sign an outside treaty, they may do so as per article 1 of this treaty, but they must do so only after receiving consent and giving warning 48 hours prior to signing. VII. Merging and Disbandment: In the event that any member feels they can no longer keep up with the pressures of being an alliance, they may disband or merge only after giving Sloth members 24 hours notice. Sloth agrees to do everything in their collective power to prevent this from happening, it at all possible. IX. Termination of Membership: Any and all signatory alliances may leave at any point, given 72 hours notice. After that, the remaining 72 hours will see a non-aggression treaty come into effect between the alliances in question. Sloth may expel any member of this bloc at any time, but must give 24 hours warning before doing so. If a protectorate member feels they have outgrown their protectorate status and would like to begin the process to becoming a Sloth member, they may do so by contacting Sloth at any time. Signed for The Sloth: Europa *Ernesto Che Guevara, Grand Ayatollah *Kongo 'Deebo' Jack, Mint Ayatollah *JohnathanB, Strawberry Ayatollah *LewisCowper, Vanilla Ayatollah FEAR *ClashCityRocker, Chancellor of External Affairs *Canik, Grand Chancellor *TheDon125, Chancellor of Internal Affairs Wolfpack *Cookiemonster, Alpha *Gimlilmonkey, Beta *Edmundomcpot, Shaman Signed for The Goonies Paragon *R3nowned—Master Balls of Steal *colwynmyself—Duke of Balls of Steel *NicholasCage—Nuke of Balls of Steel The Outlaws Republic MattTheCelt—The Original Outlaw Organization XIII *Empress Spragorius, Queen *Leora, Princess *Burns, Captain of the Guard *Muddog, Prime Minister *Molleh, Minister of Foreign Affairs *King Armeris, Minister of Internal Affairs Callisto *Alpha Dawg—Count *Caesar—Triumvirate of Internal Affairs *Caliph—Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs Callisto Merges into Europa circa, March 2011 Pesarus *Gandolf—Overlook *SnowWolf—Something Probably Important Pesarus merged into Europa on January 4, 2011. See also